Heart of The Team
by slytherensangel26
Summary: A simple love story between Summer and Dillon. Dillon and the others save Summer from a marriage she didn't want by passing Dillon off as a long lost heir to a fortune. This should be fun. Set at the start of the episode "Ranger Series Yellow"
1. Prolog to a love story

**Hey everyone, I know I just posted another new story, but i've been wanting to write a love story for Dillon and Summer especially after watching belly of the beast. I was groaning at the end too! And then i yelled a bit at dean (fanficrulez) who was watching it with me. **

**This is my first ever Dillon/Summer love story so I hope you all like it. **

**I know alot of you may not like Chas being turned into a bad guy, but i disliked him on sight. I know this seems a bit rushed but I'm learning as i write this. And it's more of a prolog.**

**The pairing in this story so far are just Dillon/Summer**

**And Later there will be some Ziggy/Dr. K.**

**Hope you all like this! Reviews will be a big encouragment for me to write more!**

* * *

Dillon couldn't believe what was happening. Summer was being forced to marry. He didn't have any memory of anything beyond his and his sister's capture and reprogramming. But even then, he knew this was wrong.

Summer for one wasn't a very happy camper. When he looked into her eyes during the fitting of the gown he saw unhappiness, despair, and worse ,resignation. He hated seeing the woman he admired so distraught.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to the yellow RPM ranger.

She looked at him incredulously. "Is that a serious question? Of course I'm not okay! I'm being forced to marry some stupid idiot that I don't love! Then after that I'll will be forced to have sex with him and then be subjected to a life of servitude and dinner parties! And all for that stupid lame Landsdown diamond! If we didn't need that piece of rock to save everyone's lives then I would turn everyone down flat, get on my bike and get the hell out of here!" she finished panting slightly from her outburst and looked back down into her lap.

Dillon smiled to himself. He loved seeing the fire in Summer's eyes. But then he checked himself when she looked back up. "And worst of all, I won't be able to carry the yellow ranger helm. You'll have to find another girl to carry on in my place."

That thought caught the black ranger off guard. Another girl to replace Summer? There was no one in the city that could do that! No one could ever match up to her. No one!

But there was nothing he could do.

Chas walked up to them grinning at Summer. "Not much longer my little flower. Soon you'll have the privilege of being my wife. Any girl would have considered themselves lucky to be marrying me."

Summer looked up at him. "Yeah, any girl but me! I'm not one to be subdued and ordered around like a servant. "Even if we do marry, I'll not be broken by you!"

Silently, Dillon congratulated Summer for her bravado. But outwardly he said nothing. Instead he just glared at the rich momma's boy.

"Oh Summer, Summer, Summer." Chas continued grinning. "You'll soon change your mind when we get to our wedding bed. Then you'll be begging for me."

That was the last straw for Dillon. He got up and faced the other man. "Maybe, but not until you two are married and not until tomorrow night, until then you leave her alone!"

Chas just smirked. "Better tell your ex boyfriend to let go of me. I have the money and influence to put him back in prison."

Summer looked at him. "No you don't. Maybe your parents but not you. Your money is no better then mine and it'll do you no good with Vinjex attacking the city."

Chas was at a loss for words then he looked summer over before speaking to her again. "Maybe, but once you see what I have to offer then you'll leave lover boy here behind." To further make his point his hand grazed the bulge in his pants. Summer couldn't help but look at it. It did look pretty big…but still she wasn't going to allow the pretty boy to have the last word.

"That thing won't do you any good once I break it in half."

Dillon groaned at her words but Chas seemed unfazed. He advanced closer to Summer. "It won't be long till we're married, and then I'll show you your place." then he walked away.

Dillon growled and started after him only to be held back by Flynn and Ziggy who had heard the conversation.

What are you doing!" he hissed at his teammates.

"Keeping you from making a big mistake." Scott said walking in front of him. "If you're arrested you can't do a thing to save Summer. If you want to help her then you won't take another step."

"There's nothing you can do." Summer said softly as she walked up to them. "I would rather sacrifice myself then to let anything happen to you. My parents are doing this for the money. The house burned to the ground during the attack. They have nothing and have no work experience. I am a rich girl and this is a situation I can't get out of." Then she walked to her room up the stairs.

Dillon watched her go before hanging his head. He just couldn't let it go. He looked at his teammates. "What's you plan?"

Scott shook his head. "Not here, lets go to the other room." He said indicating the equipment room.

As they walked out, Dillon shot one more look in Chas' direction. He still didn't trust the guy. He hadn't missed the hungry look in his eyes.

* * *

That night after everyone was asleep, Dillon got up and walked to the door of Summer's room. Chas had begged to sleep at the garage near lilly that night...he loved her so and didn't want to be so far from her.

Dillon didn't buy it and he didn't trust the guy

He looked everywhere and saw no one else was up so he opened the door and slipped inside. Summer was fast asleep in her bed and her beautiful blonde hair was spread in a halo on her pillow. The sight took his breath away.

But then he shook himself. He was here for a reason…to guard Summer against Chas. So he sat down at the foot of her bed and waited for what he just knew was coming.

As he sat there he thought over all the time he had been a ranger. It hadn't been too long but it was the best time of his life…that he could remember. From the moment Summer had sprung him and Ziggy from jail. He'd admired her, she was the very spirit of a fighter and the flame that was always in her eyes made her look like a goddess in his eyes. She was definitely worth protecting.

Just then, the door creaked open and the silhouette of man appeared. The man was robed in rich fabrics that swished as he walked up to the bed. Dillon watched him as he approached the foot of the bed. He watched as the man who was obviously Chas stroke himself.

It was time to move. As Chas passed him Dillon got up and grabbed him from behind. The noise woke Summer from her sleep and she looked up at them in confusion.

"Chas? What the hell are you doing here?" Dillon covered the intruder's mouth with his hand. "I thought he might try something like this. What do you think he had on his mind? I saw how he mentally undressed you with his eyes. So I kept watch over you."

Summer covered up her silky pajama top with her blanket. She was slightly unnerved by having the men in her bedroom. "I'll deal with him in a minute. Dillon would you mind?"

Understanding, the black RPM ranger escorted Chas out of her room. She came out a moment later to see Dr. K standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at her room.

"Ranger Series Yellow, please come down here."

Summer hurried down the stairs and before Dr. K could say anything, she faced Chas and slapped him hard. "How dare you come into my room! Until we are married you have no right to me! Couldn't you even wait till tomorrow night!?"

"It was Dillon who wanted to rape you! He was in there first! I was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah right. I'd trust Dillon with my own life! His memory was wiped by Venjix when he was a prisoner! I doubt he would even know how to have sex!"

Dillon looked down at his feet feeling himself flush. He hated to be reminded of that fact that his memories were wiped away.

"And if you thought about it, he didn't come in my room half naked with only a robe on! He's still fully dressed!"

You make an excellent point Ranger Series Yellow. Ranger Series Black, secure him. I want to take care of this right now. She picked up the phone and dialed the right number.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Chas' parents as they walked in the door.

"I was attacked by the black ranger mother!" Chas complained piteously.

"Yeah, when he intruded in Summer's room half dressed." Dillon countered.

"I only wanted to look upon my bride. I wasn't planning on doing anything to her!"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when Fresno Bob starts up his own charity." said Ziggy speaking up. "I wasn't the only one to see the way he stared at her."

"It was just anxiousness. I mean what groom doesn't dream about his wedding night?" said Chas' dad.

"Yeah, you'd think so, until you factor in the way he was talking to Summer earlier. Dillon said darkly. "With all that talk about subduing her and breaking her. I expected him to try something. That's why I stood guard at the foot of her bed and not _in_ her bed."

"My goodness." said Mr. Landsdown. "I never thought he would do such a thing!"

"Of course he wouldn't! We raised him better then that. But no matter. We don't have to put up with this nonsense. The contract is off! Go find yourselves some other rich family to marry her off too!" Then they were gone.

Summer's mother walked up to them. "Now what do you expect us to do! We're going to starve and loose everything we have!"

"Not necessarily." said Scott speaking up. "As it so happens, Dillon is loaded! He was holding out on us all this time!"

Summer looked confused.

"He is?"

I asked my father to do some checking. As it so happens, Dillon here is decended from the Roebuck family. He's the last heir to a small fortune. He's just as good as Chas."

"How is it that we are just now finding out about this?" Summer asked.

"He was a prisoner a Vinjex. He had his mind wiped. But I did some DNA testing and it came back positive." Dr. K answered. Not to mention that fact that marrying Summer to him would be offering you the prestige of marrying a power ranger. The parties you'll be accepted to would put you right back up where you were before the attack."

"And you would be okay with marrying me?" Summer asked in a soft voice. Dillon smiled at her. "It would be an honor."

Mrs. Landsdown clapped her hands together. "Wonderful, then the wedding can go on as planned!"

Dillon grinned at summer and then walked up to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think of it as being subdued…I'm giving you protection and your freedom." Then he kissed her forehead softly and walked up the stairs.

Summer watched him go and then smiled softly before heading to bed herself.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I know this chapter is a bit short and alot was left out, but more will be revealed in time. **


	2. 5 Hours

**Hey everyone! I know its been a while but here's the next chapter!**

**You know what I own and what I don't**

**Enjoy!**

5 hours till the wedding

The next morning, Dillon was woken up from his sleep by a few eager sounding voices. He was immediately on guard and he shot up from his bed and into a defensive stance.

Easy big guy, Ziggy said coming towards him with the other two behind him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Flynn grinned. "Getting you ready for your wedding. You're a groom, and a groom needs the proper attire."

"But I have a suit already! I don't need another one." he said slightly groggy.

Scott shook his head. "Yeah, you had a suit…but your more then just a guest at a wedding. We need to get your suit upgraded to a tux and we only have 5 hours.

"So throw on some clothes and lets get a move on." Flynn said enthusiastically. "Not to mention the big breakfast we arranged."

Then they all left.

* * *

The lights flipped on causing Summer to start. "Easy Ranger Series Yellow. Its just me."

Summer blinked rapidly. "Huh?"

I am the only other female here, according to tradition I am supposed to take on the "Bride's maid of honor duties." Dr. K. said coming in dressed in her usual clothes. "I am told that the day of the wedding constitutes a series of cosmetic treatments and other pampering. You should get dressed."

Then she started out the door. "Hey wait!" summer called out.

The brain of the team turned around. "Yes Ranger Series Yellow?"

"You aren't going dressed like that are you?"

Dr. K frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Summer took a deep breath. "Dr. K, being the bride's maid of honor is more then just a title, you represent me. I would like to see you in something other then your lab clothes."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

* * *

4 hours till the wedding

"Come on Scott!" Flynn encouraged. "I know you can beat him!"

Across the table sat Ziggy. He was on his forth serving of sausages while Scott was just finishing his third.

Dillon sat back watching them. With his loss of memory he had no idea if he'd ever been to a bachelor party…was this what one was like?"

_Oh well. _He grinned knowing that the green RPM ranger was the resident bottomless pit. "You can do it Ziggy! Eat faster!"

This little eating contest had been suggested by Flynn who was the party animal of the group. The first one to five plates of sausages would be the winner.

In the short time that they'd been rangers Ziggy had become his best friend and the black ranger trusted the scrawny fellow ranger with his life.

Off to the side, Edgar, the waiter in charge of parties watched with interest. He'd never seen this sort of bachelor party before. Normally he would have been serving the lucky groom and his groomsmen alcohol…but Scott had vehemently refused reminding him that they had to be ready at a moment's notice in case a robot attacked the city. And so, they resorted to this.

5 minutes later, Scott collapsed on the table. "No more. I don't want to see another sausage for a year."

Ziggy grinned and finished his last sausage. "Are you sure about that ranger series red? I could always ask Edgar for another plate."

Scott glared daggers at him from across the table. "You do that and I'll have you thrown back in lockup and this time Dillon won't be there to save you."

Ziggy was quick to back down. "I was just kidding! Really!"

There was an awkward silence for about a minute when Flynn, for fear of this bachelor party ending, spoke up. "Hey, let me get the antacid." he moved to pulled the bottle out of his pocket when he heard a yelp. He looked up his eyes narrowing. "What in the name of St. Patrick was that?"

But Dillon was on the move already. He followed the sound to a secluded area outside the restaurant and was nearly run into buy a small brown…creature.

He crouched down to see what it was and saw it list to one side and nearly fall over. He was quick to catch it. "Hey little guy. You okay?"

The creature opened its cloudy brown eyes and woofed pitifully. In the next second something hit Dillon in the ear and he sprang up with what was obviously a dog tucked into his arm. Another rock was coming at him but he saw it in time to put up a hand and blocked it.

"Alright, that's enough! Come out where I can see you!"

In the next second a group of boys came out. The oldest and biggest one glared up at him defiantly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you were doing attacking this little dog."

"He's a runt, dad can't sell him so he said I could do with him what I want."

"And that gives you the right to abuse it?"

Yeah, now give it back!"

Dillon chuckled. "I don't think I will. This might be the last domed city on earth, but we still have rules against abuse of any kind. I could turn you in for animal abuse making your dad look bad…or I could take the animal in, make it my own and I will never speak of this again and no one needs to know what I saw today. Your choice."

The boy shrugged. "What do I care about the little waste of space. He can't even sit on command. You can have him." then the boys ran off.

"What is it?" asked Ziggy coming up behind him.

"I'm not really sure." Dillon said. "He doesn't look so good."

Flynn stepped up to him. Using a sleeve to clean off some of the dirt he made a surprising discovery. "He's a she. And she's starving. Look, I can see her rib cage."

Dillon nodded. "Is Scott still at the table?"

Flynn grinned. "He's so stuffed with food he can't move."

Dillon grinned. "Nice, lets see what we can do for this little girl."

* * *

Summer came out of her room with a yellow tank top on over a pair of blue jeans. She slung her black leather jacket over her shoulder. Dr. K was sitting at the table waiting for her patiently.

"You look radiant ranger series yellow."

"Dr. K, My name is Summer. Could you just for today call me by my name?"

Dr. K. blinked. "Very well…Summer. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets get going."

3 hours to the wedding

After having gone back to the restaurant, they asked for Edgar to bring them some wet and warm washcloths. Edgar had been miffed at them bringing a filthy animal into the building but when he saw the shape it was in he was quick to help out.

Using the cloths Flynn tried to give the little pup a sponge bath but it kept whimpering and trying to burrow into the crook of dillons arm. Flynn was silently cursing the owner and his son and using several phrases that even Ziggy never heard of.

After several minutes Dillon stopped him. "She trusts me, let me give it a try."

Murmuring soft words of reassurance he started sponging off the dirt and mud…and blood. This time the puppy only whimpered…but she was letting him continue. Soon the white fur could be seen along with a few red spots. Among the red spots he could see little bugs moving around. The little puppy whimpered again.

I know little one. He said soothingly. We'll get you all fixed up and you'll feel better in no time. "You'll be a wonderful gift to my bride."

Hearing what the ranger had just said Scott lifted his head. "Shoot, the wedding! Dillon, we still need to get you your tux!"

Dillon nodded and finished getting what dirt he could off. He lifted it in front of him and inspected her.

Flynn whistled. "That's a full blooded Jack Russell that is! Even as a runt she could be worth a lot of money. What idiot would treat an animal as fine as her like that!"

Dillon gently rubbed her head and the little pup leaned into his hand. Ziggy chuckled. "She's a cute little girl. What you gonna name her?"

Dillon looked her over thoughtfully as he stroked her soft fur. He was quiet for a moment. "I think I'll name you Torque. Since you almost ran me down."

He looked around the table. The guys were giving him amused expressions "What?"

Flynn chuckled. "I guess it kind of fits since we are RPM rangers and we live in a garage."

Scott nodded. Good, now, lets get going, we only have three hours till the wedding and we need to get your tux. We don't want summer to think you stood her up at the alter."

Flynn stood up. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna get a collar for the little lassie and the right tags. "I'll be back in an hour." then he took off.

Scott threw down some money on the table. "Lets get going. We still need to get your wedding bands." Then the three of them headed off.

* * *

Dr. K hesitantly walked out the dressing room in a soft yellow strapless bride's maid gown that was made of soft silk that fell down to her feet. She bit her lip and then looked up at Summer. "Are you sure about this r…Summer?"

Summer looked at her approvingly. "You look very nice." The guys will love you."

Dr. K looked at her in confusion. "Why would I want the guys looking at me?"

Summer sighed. Haven't you ever thought about guys? About getting a look of awe from any of them?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Ranger Series…I mean, Summer. I spent all my life in Alphabet Soup making formulas and designing ranger armor and zords. I had no life outside of that place."

Summer wanted to press the issue but she suddenly thought better of it. "Lets pick out some shoes for you to wear."

* * *

Dillon looked into the full length mirror. "I really hate dressing up."

"No man does unless he has money coming out of his butt." Scott said finishing up with Dillon's tie. "But remember that doing this will ensure Summer's freedom. With you as her husband, her parents can't dictate or order her life anymore. It'll be your job and she'll be you're responsibility."

"But I don't want to dictate her life. I'd sooner die then see her subdued, controlled or broken. She'll be my wife and I'll protect her, but I won't see her reduced to a door mat."

"Good" said Scott. "You better not let that happen or I'll destroy you myself."

Dillon gave him a fearless look. "I love her. I wont let any harm come to her."

The red RPM ranger looked at him in shock. "You love her? Is that what you just said?"

Dillon nodded. "Of course I do! Why else would I allow myself to be dressed up in this suit like a rich snot rag! If I hadn't agreed to your crazy plan she would be at the mercy of that douche bag, forced into his bed and forced to bear children against her will.

Scott grimaced. "Crap, that's something I haven't thought about yet. Her parents will expect you to give them heirs to the Lansdowne name. If that happens then she won't be able to-"

"She won't have to." Dillon interrupted. "Without me there won't be any children. I won't even force her into my bed tonight."

"And if she wants to be in your bed?"

"Then she'll come willingly."

Ziggy switched the now sleeping puppy into his other arm. "Do you even know what to do?"

Dillon flushed and quietly looked at his feet. "I don't know if I ever did it before the memory wipe. I keep dreaming about a blind girl that I'm sure is my sister. If I took care of her then when would I ever find time for that kind of…activity?"

Ziggy sighed. "Good point. Well then, I think it's time to give you a lesson in the birds and the bees."

Dillon closed his eyes and hung his head. He had a feeling he would regret this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 hours before the wedding

Tenaya 7 crept into the garage dressed as a caterer and prepared to not only ruin the wedding of the yellow ranger…but to steal the Lansdowne diamond as well. She couldn't wait.

Scott, Ziggy and a very, very red faced ranger looked up as Flynn returned with a bag of stuff from the pet shop.

"What is all this?" Dillon demanded thankful for a respite from the very R rated lecture he was having to endure.

"This is everything you'll need for little Torque."

At that moment the little puppy stirred from her nap on Dillon's bed and walked into his lap watching the blue ranger with interest.

First, I got her a collar along with a tag that shows her as your dog. He showed it to Dillon. It was black and had orange yellow flames dancing along the edge. Dangling from it was a pink heart. On the front was the puppy's name that was engraved. And on the back was their address and in bold letters it said,

PROPERTY OF THE RPM RANGERS

IF FOUND RETURN HER TO US IMMEDIATELY

"Aside from that, we also have a bed, a blanket, some puppy chow, two bowels for her food and water, some shampoo and a brush. And lastly," he paused pulling out a brilliant white bow which Dillon tied around her neck. Then lastly, Flynn inserted a little sprig of baby's breath into the back.

"Now you're ready." he finished beaming

"But we're not." Flynn said. "Come on, lets all get our suits on. The wedding's in an hour and we need to look our best."

And with that, Scott and Flynn, left to get ready. Ziggy who had already gotten ready sat down next to him to keep him company.

"One hour to go."

Dillon just grunted and took the puppy into his arms again.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? **

**Leave a review! **

**Up next...the wedding. **

* * *


	3. Bound Together

**Moving right along here. I know this chapters kind of short but I want to put the next part all by itself. I also want to thank everyone for their patience while I went through my difficulties. Im back in action now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All was ready in the 'chapel'. Dillon and Ziggy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as they waited for the ceremony to begin. The black ranger was decked out in a black tux with a black tie and yellow boutonnière while Ziggy who stood next to him in the same attire except for the green tie.

Torque his little gift to his bride was sitting in his-no their room sleeping away. Before slipping on his tux he and Ziggy had given the little puppy a bath and Dillon had gently combed through her fur making sure to get all the fleas out and putting ointment on the sores.

Little Torque wasn't in the best shape but Dillon knew that when Summer was told about what had happened and how he'd come to save her she would be totally understanding.

Behind him stood the general who had taken over proceedings as the priest had gone back to his parish after the debacle the proceeding night.

In the audience, Scott and Flynn sat with the other guests waiting for the ceremony to take place. Scott was tense hoping against hope that all would go according to plan…that there wouldn't be any bots interrupting the ceremony. Flynn however was grinning from ear to ear he had already shocked the hell out of everyone by wearing a kilt.

But he, being the proud Scot that he was wore it without shame…no one bothered to ask weather he was wearing anything underneath. Like he cared anyway, his mind was on the party that would soon be coming afterwards.

In the room off to the side, Summer took a deep breath settling her nerves as Dr. K looked herself over in the mirror from all sides, clearly not comfortable in her bride's maid dress. Finally resigning herself to her fate she smoothed the skirt down and walked to over to the bride.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Summer took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. Lets get this over with."

Back in the garage, the music began and they all stilled as the doors opened and Dr. K came in the room dressed all in yellow…and Ziggy was watching her.

_When had she gotten so beautiful? She looks so different when she was dressed in her lab coat._

The young genius felt his eyes on her and yet didn't dare look up to meet him. This was the first time she'd ever noticed boys…guys stare at her. She could feel herself blush as she stood on her mark. She really hated being the center of attention.

But that wasn't to last for long. Just then, the music got louder and she looked up to see Summer slowly walking down the isle.

Dillon noticed too. His eyes were glued to the beautiful woman he was about to bind himself to.

Summer looked up through her veil at her soon to be husband. She had never been so nervous. But then she saw the determined look in his eye and felt courage flow into her. It gave her the strength she needed to keep going.

When they got to the front her father gently gave her over to Dillon who gripped her hand firmly and reassuringly.

The music died and the ceremony began.

Meanwhile Tenaya moved to her spot by the barrel and pressed a button readying the smoke bomb's detonation and started the clock. _It would be so much fun to ruin the yellow ranger's wedding. _

"Summer Lansdown, do you take this man, Dillon to be your husband, to honor love and cherish till the end of your days?"

Summer took a deep breath. "I do."

"And do you Dillon, take this woman Summer Lansdown to be your wife, to protect, love, and cherish for till the end of your days?"

Dillon smiled at her. "I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

Dr. K handed the ring to the bride and stole another look at Ziggy who was doing the same. _What was it about him that caught and held her attention so?_

Dillon took the ring in his hand already knowing what to do and slid it onto his bride's finger.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." he kissed her hand and then watched as Summer slid the ring on to his finger.

"With this ring as a token of my love and affection," here Summer hesitated and took several deep breathes. But then she felt Dillon squeeze her hand encouragingly. "I thee wed." she finished feeling a weight lift of her shoulders.

Dillon smiled at her and then turned his attention to the general. The older man looked at them both and then at the crowd…where he saw movement.

He'd been feeling a strange surge of warning…he slid his eyes over the crowd and met the eyes of Vasquez. The soldier looked around the room and noticed a faint beeping and her eyes widened. She softly got up of her seat and began making her way over to the catering table…and was confronted with Tenaya and the two began to scuffle.

Meanwhile, the ceremony continued.

"And now, with the authority I hold as this domed city's general, I pronounce you husband and wife."

He grinned at Dillon, getting ready to give his permission to kiss…but the bomb went off in the same moment, feeling the room with smoke.

Scott was on his feet in a moment and charged to the heart of the battle with his eyes watering. In the next second he heard the one sound he hoped not to hear on this day. Grinders.

Thus the battle ensued. All the rangers going into the fray even with Summer in her dress and Flynn in his kilt. Dr. K was trying desperately to get out but was pressed back with several grinders all around her. She only had one option and that was to charge and the grinder in front of her.

So she did but soon realized that the grinders were no pushover either and it soon held her in its grasp. She kept struggling but to no avail…then out of nowhere Ziggy appeared taking down the grinder and standing in front of her protectively taking down anymore grinders that came their way.

Meanwhile Scott faced Tenaya who had not been able to get out of the battle. The beautiful bot was trying desperately to get to Mr. Lansdown who she knew still held the diamond…the one reason she had even bothered to come near the ranger's stronghold.

But Summer was already taking care of that. She had gotten her mom and dad to safety with Dillon clearing the way for them and the other guests as they all ran out the door.

Tenaya, no matter how powerful she was no match for Scott who was relentlessly attacking her. She looked about and noticed that the diamond was out her sight and she threw a good kick that hit its mark right in Scott's ribcage and that drove him to his knees gasping for breath. And with a last kick that knocked him on his back she ran for it.

With her gone and the grinders in pieces the rangers took a moment to breath. Vasquez had been brutally beaten and had passed out, and Scott was just coming around gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him. All the guests were gone now and the wedding ruined.

Summer was sitting in a chair brooding and Dillon was gone…somewhere. Flynn was helping Scott to his feet while the general spoke to his troop issuing orders to make sure that Tenaya was out of the city.

Vasquez groaned as she came around getting Scott's attention. He cursed himself for not noticing her sooner and he rushed to her side.

"You okay?" he asked as she tried to get up but failed miserably. He put a hand around under her shoulders steadying her. Here, lets get you out of here. I'll take you to the medical center. The female soldier nodded and allowed the handsome red ranger to help her to her feet and then to the car.

When they were gone it was just Flynn, Dr. K, Ziggy, and summer…who was staring down into her drink hating Tenaya more and more every minute…until a rough tongue was licking her cheek.

Startled she looked up into the eyes of a cute little puppy with brown spots. "What's this?"

"This is Torque. According to Mr. Commando, she's a Jack Russel Terrier. I rescued her this morning. She'll look even better when she gets cleaned up and taken for a through examination. I've taken care of her the best I can."

Summer smiled and accepted the puppy into her arms Surprisingly Torque buried into the crook of her arm and licked her again. Dillon slipped an arm around her. "I'm sorry the wedding was ruined."

"It's not your fault, Dillon. Things have a way of getting ruined. I wouldn't consider myself a ranger if anything went smoothly. Still I hoped that the bots would hold off for today." Summer examined the puppy more. "She's beautiful. You say you rescued her?"

Dillon shrugged and told her the story of what happened and how they'd aquired the newest member of the team.

Summer was quiet. "No one would abuse a pure breed…no matter if it's a runt or not. Pure blood is pure blood." She paused for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Wait, before the bots took over there was at least one breeder around. The McCullough's. They were well respected too. But they were all animal lovers, they'd never treat a dog like this. I'd better get to the bottom of this."

Dillon smiled, he'd hoped this would be her reaction. "Maybe we can handle this later. I don't see why we can't take this night to have some fun."

Flynn took his cue and fired up the blender while Ziggy got some food that would have been used for the reception afterwards and they all got busy and soon they were chowing down.

And then the parents showed back up.

"We're so glad you're okay. Are you sure you're not hurt?" asked her mother.

"I'm fine. This was just another battle for us. What about you?"

"We're good." Her dad said pulling the necklace out of his pocket. "Here you go sweet heart. Like we promised."

Dr. K came up. "We better put it in the safe. It's not secure out in the open. That bot may come back for it."

The general made his appearance having doled out orders. "And here's the first check. You should be able to live comfortably on this. When you're ready I'll give you a ride to the house we've set aside for you."

Mr. Lansdown smiled at the general. "We'll take the house. But I think it's time I found a job so I can support my wife. Now that our daughter is taken care of we'll have a lot of time on our hands.

Summer smiled. "Dad take the money, you'll need something to get started on."

Well, ok." he took the money and then gave his daughter a hug. You have a lot to look forward to tonight honey. You kids have some fun." Then he swept his wife out the door.

Dillon looked back at his new wife and frowned in concern. Summer looked frozen to the spot.

"Summer?"

The blonde looked up at him and swallowed bashfully. She'd practically forgotten that they still had their first night to get through. Virginal nervousness was beginning to seep through. But she played it all up and smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I think I'd like that smoothie right now."

Dillon didn't buy it. But for now, he'd let it go. They'd have a lot to talk about that night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. **

**Up next, some serious and akward moments between Dillon and Summer.**

**See you all then.**


	4. Wedding Night Discoveries

**Well, here we go again. Just a few notes before this chapter begins. **

**This is a very hott chapter, this story was rated M...that means that by the time you finish you may need a shower and a fan to cool you down.**

**The NC-17 version of this chapter will be available in a couple days.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a pretty quiet ride to the hotel that had been reserved for them as a gift from the Colonel.

Summer could feel her heart beating in her chest. No, it was _hammering_. She looked at Dillon who was driving, and looking out the window as if he was deep in thought. _What he nervous too?_

She had no idea what would happen tonight except that by the next morning she would no longer be a virgin. Dillon would take her tonight. She heard the stories. It would be painful. But then it was also supposed to be pleasure.

Supposed to be…

Summer gave Dillon one more look before focusing her attention straight ahead.

Dillon looked straight ahead keeping his attention on the road. He knew what was supposed to happen that night courtesy of his so generously informative comrades.

He did have Venjix technology in his body. He knew he was strong and powerful. He had no memory of what pleasure felt like. He knew from…he wouldn't dwell on the sex ed lesson he'd gotten from the guys.

He looked over at Summer. He could tell she was nervous.

'Radiant' didn't seem to cover it when it came to describing Summer. She was gorgeous, powerful, intoxicating and fearless. They were a perfect match. He smiled softly and then turned his attention to the road.

_I really hope I don't hurt you tonight._

Though he did his best to be a gentleman to her. Helping her out of the car and opening door and carrying her duffle bag. She didn't seem to notice. It was then that he realized he didn't really know how to approach her about their wedding night.

* * *

Dillon walked into their room and shut the door. The room was well furnished. It had a nice queen sized bed with fancy looking bedclothes and rich curtains hung on the window. Through the other door he could see the bathroom that looked really big too. The room screamed extravagance…to him as well as overindulgence. But at the moment, his eyes were fixated onto the woman facing the window.

Her body was tense.

"Summer?"

His new wife didn't answer him. Instead she took a deep breath and started pulling on the zipper from the back.

"Summer."

She still didn't face him. But she did answer him. "Yes?"

"You're quiet. _Way_ too quiet."

He watched her take another deep breathe before letting the dress fall off her body and into a puddle on the floor.

Dillon was speechless. _"Damn was she ever beautiful!"_ His eyes took in her curvy silhouette against the dimming window. Then she moved again. This time unhooking her bra.

The black ranger rushed to stop her from going further, placing his hand on top of hers. "Stop."

Summer froze inhaling another breath…still unable to speak.

This time he was the one taking a deep breath. He turned her around trying to keep his voice steady. "You don't have to do this."

Her eyes spoke of her nervousness. "Yes I do. It's what happens on the wedding night. I'm supposed to....give myself to you." Summer blushed before adverting her eyes.

She was scared. That was obvious.

"Summer, look at me."

When she did, she sounded like the tough girl. "Dillon, don't act like you don't want it."

Her new husband gently stroked her cheek as he spoke. "Summer, I don't remember much about my past life but I do know that no woman has to give her self to any man."

Resignation could be heard in her voice as she sighed and looked up at him bravely. "Look. In my world, the woman is expected to do it. You only did this to save me. The least I can do is give you want you want." She stopped and took another deep breath. "Can't we just get it over with already?"

"Summer, listen to me, what you just said proves my point."

Confusion shone in her eyes. "What are you talking about?

"In _your _world you're expected to do this. My whole reason for doing what I did was to get you _out_ of that world."

Summer didn't know what to say to that.

Dillon looked down at himself and then looked at his woman again. "Yeah I want this but you know what I want more?"

Summer followed his gaze and then shook her head not willing to look up at him again.

"I want you to want it. To want me."

The yellow ranger's voice was confused. "I don't know what I want. I didn't have 'the talk'. I know nothing about....about doing it except what my so called friends told me. "I know nothing of any of this except that its supposed to be pleasurable...that's all I know."

The tension in the room was stifling and they were both quiet for a few moments and then Dillon surprised her by chuckling.

"At least you didn't get a talk from the guys."

"What? from who? Flynn?"

"And Scott and Ziggy."

Summer couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted from her and she covered her mouth trying to keep it in.

He gave her a wry look. "Yeah, I'm scarred for life."

Summer was laughing at him, but it was better then her being tense and nervous. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that…I'm surprised that Scott got in on that." She finally said when she could breathe again.

"I think they were trying to look out for us…I think."

Summer's eyes were shining with amusement. "Well, if that's the case, I don't think I want anymore 'looking out' from them. In battle it's one thing…but in issues like this it might have been better to leave it alone."

Dillon grinned. "I couldn't agree more."

Then Summer said sobering up again. "So now what? What do we do now?"

Dillon softened his voice gently stroking her cheek again. "What's your heart telling you?"

Summer raised an eyebrow. She'd never heard Dillon use that phrase before…maybe their was more to the tough guy then she realized.

His eyes were intently watching her.

"I don't know. it's be pretty quiet for a while…" she trailed off and bit her lip now deep in thought. "I'm not sure what I want. I'm so new to this... I guess I want it."

"Are you sure?" He was still giving her a chance to back out.

Summer shrugged. I don't know anything about it."

Dillon was still looking at her intently trying to read her. And he immediately picked up her uncertainty. He took a deep breath having made a decision.

"I don't want to do it"

Summer looked at him sharply. "You don't?"

Dillon hurried to correct himself. "Let me rephrase that." When Summer didn't respond he continued. "Any guy would be stupid not to want it when he's standing in the same room with a gorgeous half naked woman such as yourself."

Dillon grinned at her and she blushed self consciously and looked down at her feet. In the next moment she felt her chin being lifted and she didn't fight him. He was smiling at her!

"I want it bad…trust me, but not like this. We both need time to get used to each other before we…do it. Do you understand?"

Summer nodded wordlessly.

"Then lets take this slow." Dillon said, smiling at her softly. Taking a few steps towards her and stroked her cheek again. "I love you Summer and I'll be damned if I'm gonna force you into anything."

The yellow ranger was caught off guard. "You...you love me?"

"I do." he answered before chuckling. "Why else do you think I'd dress in this monkey suit?"

She was still in shock. "I...I thought it was all part of the plan to appease my parents and to get the diamond?"

Dillon shook his head. "Nope. It was a plan to save you from that life and give you the life you deserve." He paused feeling that awkwardness again.

"I'm going to do something." he said breaking the silence.

Summer bit her lip again and waiting to she what he would do to her. She watched him as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Instantly she felt a spark and pressed into the kiss, wrapping her arms about his neck.

Dillon slowly pulled her closer to him while letting his wife control the kiss. Surprisingly, she moaned softly while molding herself to his body. He'd been waiting to see her reaction to the kiss and now moved his lips slowly against hers now letting himself enjoy it too. Then summer withdrew needing to breathe. He watched her breathlessly touch her kiss swollen lips.

That was when he felt his nether regions stir. He smiled realizing that she'd woken his body up. But then his smile faded when he saw her reaction to him. He wasn't the only to feel himself awaken. She backed away from not knowing what to do.

He gently pulled her back to him speaking softly. It's okay Summer. I can't help my reaction when someone as special as you is so close to me. I promise, I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for." He let her back away but still kept his hands on her hips, giving her a moment.

Summer took a deep breath and looked down at the bulge in his pants before looking him in the eye. "I'm okay." She said as she hesitantly moved back into his arms again. "I should have expected that." After taking another deep breath she rested her head on his chest.

Dillon released the breath he'd been holding and slowly put his arms around her before stroking her back. A few moments later she looked up at him again and kissed him softly.

Dillon smiled at her when she looked up at him again and she smiled back. "I love you too Dillon. I just....its been sort of difficult for me…" She trailed off kissing him again and he kissed her back.

This time when she deepened the kiss he didn't hesitate before running his hands up and down her back. Summer realized that she liked his touch and then found herself hesitantly rubbing his chest before playing with the buttons of his shirt.

Noticing what she was doing he broke the kiss still smiling at her and let her continue. Summer hesitated then, not sure what to do next.

"It's ok Princess." he said softly. She smiled at the endearment and hesitatingly unbuttoned the next button. All the while she did this he never stopped touching her. Now he was rubbing her lower back in small circles.

Summer stopped smiling at him and lowered her eyes as she worked on the next one. He just smiled at her letting her continue. This kept on for a few more minutes until the shirt was completely unbuttoned and Dillon let it fall from his shoulders.

Her mouth opened as she got her first glimpse of him. Getting a little bit bolder she started touching his chest…exploring it. Dillon moaned softly enjoying the feel of her touch. It was exquisite.

Summer stopped and looked up at him smiling and then leaned forward kissing his chest. Then she felt it again. He was very aroused. She experimentally pressed her stomach against his bulge.

He moaned again "Summer…"

This caused Summer to stop. "Yes, what is it."

Dillon was lost partially in the moment. "That feels good…thank you."

Summer looked into his eyes again and saw how they'd darkened. She was frightened for a second but pushed it aside and leaned against him kissing him again. Dillon noticed her hesitation but kissed back. As he kissed her she moaned feeling a twinge between her legs. It was such a new sensation for her. And she liked it!

Dillon broke the kiss now totally lost in his own arrousal and slowly kissed down her jaw. Who knew loving a woman, especially this woman could be so intoxicating?

"Mmmm….." Summer was lost too. She whimpered softly as she felt her breasts harden, but still she didn't stop, but kept touching him.

But Dillon had stopped having heard her whimper. "Summer?"

But she was still lost in her own passion. "No…don't stop…please."

"You're ok? Dillon asked in a concerned tone. He was answered as she pressed against him again. And this time he was the one moaning.

Summer was still moaning. "Please…please touch me."

He kissed her again and was rewarded by her wrapping her arms around his neck again. Her breasts were pressing against his chest again as he kissed down her shoulder.

She moaned again as he fiddled with her bra strap. But this time, Summer put her arms down and pulled the strap down.

"Summer, are you sure?"

She only nodded and pulled the other strap down.

Dillon couldn't wait another minute and reached behind her and tried to unsnap the snaps. Several seconds later he groaned.

Summer kissed his chest again and then heard him. "Dillon, you okay?

"Stupid snap." was his only reply.

Giggling softly she reached behind her and unhooked it for him. "I'm sure with practice you'll get better."

The bra fell leaving her totally exposed to him. She felt his stare and licked her lips. "Say something…please."

"Beautiful." came his husky reply.

Summer's voice was soft. "Thank you."

Dillon was quiet. "May I?"

Summer hesitated again but then nodded.

He watched her for a moment more and then gently cupped her breasts with his hands, all the while watching her face for a reaction. He smiled when she moaned softly and pressed into his hand.

Summer was in a world of burning pleasure. She could feel the dampness between her legs when he started kneeding and squeezing them gently. She had to have more! She pressed against his lower half again. Her mouth fell open and she gasped softly when his mouth replaced his hand. "Yesss…"

He licked her hardened nipple for a moment and then sucked gently.

She nearly came right there ! She could only whimper. "Take me…more…!"

Dillon had to stop for a moment to breath. He smiled at her. "I love you."

Summer was still lost in her passion. Then don't stop…I want you." she moaned sounding needy. She started reaching for his buckle, only to have him stop her.

"Wait, Summer we need to talk. I'm so turned on it's painful, but I think we'd make a mistake if we go all the way now. We need to do something else."

Summer was still caught up in the moment and she looked upset for a moment. But then she looked into his eyes before closing her own and forcing herself to calm down.

"Dillon, It's okay… I don't know if I can handle this. I need....something." She blushed again before finishing. "I don't think I can stop."

Her husband took a deep breath before speaking. "I think I have an idea."

**

* * *

**

Later that night

Summer came out in a towel and moved to the duffel bag where she extracted a pair of soft yellow Pajamas. Dillon lay on the bed in just a pair of black pajama pants.

He didn't bother hiding his fascination with his new wife. In the past couple hours, he'd tasted her most sensitive place and made her cum yelling his name and had been unable to stay still for several minutes. It'd made him all the harder and he'd found it difficult to hold back from taking her right then. But they'd solved that problem.

_Dillon smiled. "Now is that better than better coming in here and automatically taking you?_

_Summer nodded still recovering and was trembling all over. He'd noticed and pulled her closer holding her tight. She rested her head on his chest and was now starting to relax as he stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_I love you Dillon."_

"_I love you too Summer."_

'_They'd rested quietly before Smmer spoke up again, breaking the silence. "What about you?"_

"_Rest a while. We'll get to me later if you want to, but right now it's all about you. How was it?"_

_Summer blushed. That was...amazing...I never thought it could feel so good…I can't believe I acted like that."_

_He'd just smiled. "Are you kidding? That's the biggest complement I could ever ask for. It shows me how much you enjoyed it."_

_They'd kissed some more and then they cuddled some more before he'd asked her another question. "Are you ok?" He hadn't been sure of what he'd been doing. what I was doing._

_Summer had given a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where did you learn that? I'm sure Flynn Ziggy or even Scott didn't teach you about that."_

"_Nope I read up on it myself. You have no idea how much information can be found on pleasing a woman on the internet. I figured we'd need it."_

_She'd raised an eyebrow at him. "Naughty Dillon is looking at porn? I didn't think we still had any in the city."_

_My reasons were justified. Besides, you're better looking than any porn star."_

_Summer just looked at him and then giggled kissing him again. And you've seen how many porn stars before?"_

"_None that I can remember."_

The shower had started out innocently enough. Summer had told him she felt disgusting considering the fact that she'd taken on the grinders in a heaving wedding dress. So they'd indulged in the nice hot shower. He'd still been hard as a rock but that was soon taken care off.

He smiled as he lay there watching her.

_The feel of her slender hand moving up and down his shaft, working him, had been his undoing. At first she'd hesitated not really knowing what to do. And she had flinched when his hand was over hers showing her where his most sensitive spot was. She'd been quick to become confident and that had led to him having to lean half on her and half on the wall for support._

_They'd both been surprised when he'd cum, exploding on her and the tile behind her. He'd embarrassed himself by not knowing his limits so he could stop her in time. But he'd never felt that good. It was draining on him but as he'd said afterwards, "The best place to get dirty is in the shower."_

Dillon snapped out of his revelry when his wife approached the bed. He jumped up and then turned back the covers and bowed. "After you milady."

Summer giggled, got in, and scooted over making room for him. Once he'd climbed in she's snuggled up next to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Princess." It'd been the name he used several times that night.

And I love you too. She said kissing him again.

After kissing her back he smoothed her hair from her forehead. "What do you think of married life?"

It's a lot different then I expected it to be. I don't know how we're gonna balance it and fighting Venjix at the same time. It's gonna take some getting used to."

"I could to, but I swear to you summer I will never force you into anything. I promise you.

I trust you Dillon. I don't know what I would have done had I been forced to marry Chaz. He would have been dead by morning.

Dillon was quiet for a moment. "You scared me

Summer gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"When we first came in. That wasn't the Summer I know. Is that how all women are meant to act in rich high society?"

"Dillon, in the rich world, women are nothing more then an ornament on their husband's arm. We are told that the women are to obey their husbands. We have no power in that world unless we're rich in our own right."

"I swear I'll never do that....that's is why I said no sex tonight. I told the guys I don't care what is expected. I want you to come me willingly......not scared and because you think you have to."

Summer was quiet again. "I'm more scared of the pain. I heard one of my ex friends saying that she hurt the first time. I was willing to sleep with you. I just wanted you to get that part over with"

"I can't promise that it won't hurt." Dillon said in a soft voice. "But we will take our time and learn together." He looked down at his wife as she smiled at him. "I'd like that." and then he chuckled as she yawned again.

"Rest Princess. This is just the beginning. We have a lot to learn....together."

"I love Torque…she's such a sweetheart.

"I'm glad you like her. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"I hate the thought of what could have happened if you hadn't saved her."

"I feel the same about you."

Summer giggled softly and kissed him again before yawning again. Sleep was starting to creep up on her.

"Ok, enough for tonight. Just one more question and I want you to answer me truthfully ok?"

She yawned again Yeah. Okay.

"Did you enjoy tonight? Did I push you too far at all?"

She just smiled tiredly and shook her head. I needed to get over my nervousness. That was the best way to do that, Nothing ever felt so good as that. I'd like to do that again sometime."

She started drifting off before being woken up again. "What is it?"

Dillon was giving her a serious look. "You may be my wife and I love you…but tell anyone about me being this mushy and I'll have to kill you ok?"

Summer chuckled again. "You're secret's safe with me."

Dillon kissed her softly. "Go to sleep Princess. Tomorrow's a new day."

His wife smiled at him and snuggled into the security of his arms. "Can't wait. Sweet dreams, Dillon."

"Sweet dreams, Summer."

Dillon kissed her one more time and then gave into sleep himself.

* * *

**What do you think of this? **

**Please leave a review!**


	5. The Honeymoon Begins

**I know you've all been eager for this update. It would have been have been sooner, but with all the crackdown on content, we had to find a way to water it down so that we don't get kicked off this site.**

**Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

Summer lay on the bed breathless and grinning from ear to ear. Dillon lay on his side drawing circles on her bare stomach.

"Was that too much?" he asked her referring to their morning activities. He was afraid that he'd been to rough with her…but then she had challenged him saying that she can be an equally bad girl herself.

That's what had started it. And this is where it ended. Both of them once again naked in the bed and grinning like crazy.

Summer lovingly stroked his cheek. "No, it was amazing." Then she sat up halfway capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He kissed her back gently pushing her back down.

When they finally came up for air again, Summer asked him a question that had been on her mind since the night before.

"When did you start using nicknames?"

Dillon continued stroking her chest. "What do you mean?"

"All last night and this morning you called me Princess. I didn't think you were the type to use them."

The black ranger chuckled. "I dunno. I sorta saved you and I thought of Princess. It kinda fits you."

Summer grinned kissing him again and then playfully asked. "So, does that mean that I can pick one out for you?"

Dillon gave her a serious look. "As long as you're the only one that uses it."

Grinning mischievously Summer furrowed her brow in thought. "Hmm….bad boy Dillon?"

Dillon growled at her.

Summer grinned at him innocently. "What?"

"Bad Boy?"

Still playing innocent, she shrugged. "Well you are. I mean, you weren't in the city more then 5 minutes before you got arrested, and then you got in to another fight with inmates soon after. Aren't those bad boy trademarks?"

Dillon chuckled to himself remembering those wonderful days being trapped in a jail cell with Ziggy…

"Well, Bad Boy fits you, unless you have a preferance?"

Dillon was quiet for a moment and then grinned. "King? Heartthrob?"

At that suggestion Summer cracked up. "Heartthrob? Oh yes, if you only knew how many girls go to bed and have wet dreams because of how hott you are.....no, and king? If you are a king and I'm a princess, isn't that kind of like cradle robbing?"

Dillon laughed again. "Okay, Prince?"

Summer shook her head in amusement. "I could call you heartthrob if you really want me to." She then looked him over appreciatively. "Oh, I have a better one."

"Should I be worried?"

"How about Rebel?."

Dillon grinned and leaned down kissing her again. "I like it. It's perfect."

Summer returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"We have to go back to the garage."

"Why do you wanna go back so soon?" Dillon chuckled softly. "I'm enjoying the view here."

"I am too."

"So why leave?"

Summer put her hand over his as he stroked her stomach. "We only have this room till noon."

Dillon got very quiet. _She had a point…did they really want to live in the garage now that they were married?_

"What is it?"

"Do you want to live in the garage separately or do you want to find a place together?"

That stopped Summer cold. "Garage or no, I never want to sleep alone again. We either share a room at the garage, or we find a place together. Unless you kick me out, I'm not leaving you."

Her new husband smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd say that. But, I want the choice to be yours."

Summer shook her head. "Nope, your head of the house. you decide.

"Its up to the man to provide a place to live."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you wanted to move in with me."

"I'm not leaving you."

Dillon kissed her softly. "Then we'll start looking."

Summer smiled at him, and then her gaze turned serious. "But first things first. I want a shot at that breeder."

"Uh oh."

"What?" Summer asked defensively while stroking his chest. "What if there are other animals being abused because of him and his son. abuse is abuse, and it needs to be stopped." As she said this she looked at Dillon with a determined look on her fiace.

Dillon smiled at her. "This is the Summer I love."

The yellow RPM ranger smiled at him and pressed her lips to his again. "She's not going anywhere...oh and you tell anyone about me being submissive you'll be sharing a room with Ziggy."

Her husband gave her a serious look. "As long as you don't do that again. It terrified me seeing you like that."

"It won't happen again." Summer didn't think she would ever have reason to be scared again. Not with Dillon around.

"You promise? I didn't marry you to be your master. I married you to be your husband."

"I promise."

He kissed her again. "That's my girl." He caressed her cheek and left a little trail of kissed down her neck and then kissed his way back up to her ear. "You still want to leave?"

"Yes, but I want a shower first." Summer got up completely naked and walked to the bathroom, pausing only to look over her shoulder. "We live in a domed city…we should conserve water."

Dillon grinned, jumped out of bed quickly and scooped her up bridal style. Summer laughed loudly and held on to him tightly as he carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Summer eyed the Fury. "You ever gonna let me drive it?"

"Ummm…no."

Summer chuckled to herself and waits patiently by the passenger door.

Dillon grinned at her and opened the door. Summer slid into the seat and pulled her legs in after her. She grinned as Dillon climbed into the drivers seat. "So, what can this car do, I don't think I've ever ridden in it?"

The black ranger grinned at her as he started up the engine and revved the engine. "You have no idea."

She squeezed his hand. "We're on our honey moon. Lets have some fun."

Dillon revved the engine again and then shifted the car into gear. "You asked for it." Then he nailed it and they peeled out of the parking lot.

Summer hurried to buckle herself in and let an excited giggle out.

Dillon laughed himself and turned onto the main street heading for the garage.

As they pulled into the garage, Dillon looked over at his wife. "What now?"

Summer bit her lip. "Oh…crap."

"What's wrong?"

The yellow ranger looked at him. "I just relised that I had no idea where the breeder lives."

"Lets ask Dr. K. If anyone can figure it out, she can."

Summer took of her seatbelt as Dillon walked over to her side and opened the door. "Milady?

She grinned at him. "Milord." she got out kissing him and Dillon returned it backing her against the car still being gentle about it.

Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself against him and deepened the kiss.

Dillon broke the kiss a moment later just enough to speak against her lips. "You know anyone could just walk in right?"

Summer licked her lips and rubbed her hips against his and grinned mischievously. "We're on our honeymoon. Unless you're planning to have sex with me against your car, who cares if they see us."

"Is that an invitation?"

Summer chuckled playing along. "I was hoping my first time would be in our bed, but then again…" she trailed off gently massaging his butt.

Dillon growled and whispered against her lips. "You're turning me on."

Summer licked her lips and pressed against him and grinded gently. "You mean you want me to stop now?"

Dillon softly moaned. "Do you want to find that breeder or continue this in my room?"

Unfortunately Dr. K walked in and seeing them dropped her clipboard. A shocked look crossed her face that quickly changed to a blush

At the sudden sound Summer immediately stopped and blushed herself. "Um…hi."

"I'm assuming you managed to consummate your vows?"

Dillon took a deep breath taking a step back from her. "No, not yet."

"Oh…so then you're telling me that the natural instinct to mate failed to make itself known last night?"

Dillon took a deep breath calming himself down. "Trust me Doc. It was there, but I don't think we're ready."

Having heard the Doctor's question, Scott, Flynn and Ziggy walked in.

"You mean that you failed to rise to the occasion?" asked Flynn with a look of merriment in his eyes. On hearing the question, Scott and Ziggy burst into laughter.

Dillon shot them a glance. "What did I tell you last night before the wedding?"

Ziggy was the first to sober up. "Oh, right. He cleared his throat. Sorr, it was just so….never mind." He lowered his gaze.

Scott raised an eyebrow still fighting back a chuckle. "Right…Got it."

Flynn's eyes were still shining in amusement. "It's good to see that you've loosened up a bit."

During the conversation the young doctor watched Dillon and Summer interact…focusing more on them holding hands.

Summer was getting agitated at their teasing. "Guys, leave us alone. Dillon and I are holding back for the moment. I wasn't ready to go that far…and my _husband_, isn't either. Weather we have sex or not is none of your business. Okay? If he'd forced me to do anything with him last night then he'd be no better then then...that..that loser I almost married okay?"

Dillon kissed her forehead lovingly. "Relax, it's okay."

That was enough to calm her down. "I'm fine. I promise."

Dr. K cocked her head to the side looking even more confused. "This is an interesting concept."

They all looked at the young genious as she continued.

"You two have only known each other for a month and a half. participated in an arranged marriage. and yet you immediately jump to the other's defence...clearly something has happened…" she trailed off still puzzling it out. "Obviously something has happened to effect the status of your relationship. In just a 48 hours you've gone from being teammates and friends...to a couple that display emotions and affection as if you've been married for over 30 years…"

Dillon pulled Summer close. "Love can do that Doc."

Dr. K, still looking confused, picked up her clip board and walked off shaking her head. A moment later Ziggy followed.

Dillon chuckled. Looks like someone may be interested in a certain doctor of ours.

"You think?"

Dillon chuckled and Summer kissed him again.

Scott made a gagging sound causing them to break their lip lock.

"Look, I'm thrilled to death for you guys...but if you're gonna keep acting like that, you better take it to your room."

"Are you crazy man!" Flynn said looking at scott incredulously. "They do that we'll be hearing more then just kissing going on in there!"

Dillon smacked the Scotsman up side the head. "What did I just say about that?"

"Ow! okay, I get it! Odin's beard man!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Its okay Flynn. Dillon and I are going to be looking for a place to live. We get it close to the garage and you won't have to hear a thing okay?"

"Good."

Scott chuckled. "I thought so. Talk to my dad Dillon. He can set you up with a place to live."

"I can find a place myself."

"That's just it. All the military personnel live in houses provided by the military. We're not military but we do answer to him."

Dillon kissed Summer's forehead. "What do you think?"

Summer nodded. "Sounds good to me. We can take care of that after we deal with the breeder."

Scott walked up to them and handed her a paper. "I thought you would. So I did some research. When vinjex attacked all the registered breeders evacuated. but I checked the web. There is a man who is trying to sell full blooded jack russels for 3oo dollars each. I bet he's your man."

Summer grinned and gave Scott a hug. "Thanks Scott."

"Anytime, I've been wanting to get a hold of him myself. Call us if he gives you trouble."

Dillon gently took the paper and looked at the little map on it. Then he looked at Summer. "You ready?"

Summer grinned looking a little to eager. "Let's go."

* * *

**This was pretty much a filler chapter. But we hope you liked it!**

**Up Next, the adventure continues as Summer and Dillon confront the breeder.**

**See that little button? It get's lonely. Pay it some attention and leave us a non flamitory review!**


	6. The Confrontation

**Here we go, the next chapter. Warning. This may be a hard chapter to read. Some minor cursing ahead!**

* * *

The breeder as it turned out, lived on the outskirts of the city. He lived in an old farmhouse situtated on a small hill. Dillon easily navigated his way up the dirt path driveway.

_What a dump! _Dillon thought. He looked at Summer. "You sure this is the place?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah. According to the directions, this is it." She looked the run down farm house. "I half expect for a small fat man in overalls to come flying out here with a shot gun."

Dillon chuckled darkly and patted his morpher_. _

His wife shook his head. "We're here to confront him...not give him a heart attack. He's still a citizen."

Dillon gave her a look of mock disappointment. "Ok." He got out of the car and opened the door for his woman. As she got out he pecked her lips. "Just ruin all my fun."

Summer pecked back and then smirked. "Not necessarily. The breeder doesn't know that." she kissed him again. "We're on our honey moon after all...lets have some fun."

Dillon grinned. "Ok, go on."

The yellow ranger grinned, and putting a serious look, started up the drive.

Just then a gun shot was heard and she ducked down instinctively. Dillon was there instantly and stepped in front of her. "WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A portly man with tanned skin and dressed in overalls came out with a shot gun that was pointed at them. "Who I am doesn't matter! I don't want no skinny punks trespassin on my property. now git!"

Summer got up and walked around Dillon. "I know you have stolen pups here. You're abusing them and you either deal with me or I bring in the military. Your choice."

The fat man walked up to Summer in an attempt to intimidate her. "Listen woman. What I got here is my own property. I aint scared of no stupid freaks like you. I aint gonna tell you again. Get off here or I'll go report you to your superiors!"

Before the man could blink Dillon grabbed the gun snapping it in half. The breeder stared at him in shock. At the same moment, his son walked out. Seeing Dillon he frowned.

"What the hell you doin here! You said I wouldn't have to see you again!"

Dillon shrugged. "I did…my wife on the other hand is another story."

The fat man stepped closer to him. "Then you should learn to keep your wife in line. A woman's place is in the kitchen. Not out here disturbing the peace and sticking her nose where it don't belong!"

By now, Summer was seething. "I will _not_ be talked to so disrespectfully by the likes of you nor will I put up with your insults." She said using a dark angry tone. "We came out here to confront _you_ about your dogs. I know that you're abusing them and you _will_ surrender them to me, or I _will_ come back with the rest of my friends. Unless you want to see a giant zord step on your house then you better do exactly what I tell you to!"

SMACK! The farmer's hand stung her cheek.

Summer put a hand on it and glared at the breeder. "Wrong move." Then she snarled and lunged at him. With a punch and a kick she knocked him to the ground.

Dillon wrapped his arms around Summer and pulled her back. "Summer! Stop!"

The blonde beauty was struggling against him. "Let me go!"

But Dillon was having none of it. He firmly pushed her against the side of the car. "Summer! Look at me!"

She refused and instead looked over his shoulder. "We sacrifice our lives for the likes of him. He doesn't deserve our protection. I have half a mind to tie him up and throw him out into the waste lands and let the Grinders finish him off!"

"SUMMER!"

She still fought his grip. "What?"

"LOOK AT ME!"

The tone of voice he used was enough to snap the yellow ranger out of her rage. She obeyed looking into his eyes.

Dillon now used a softer tone. "You need to calm down or you'll wind up being arrested for assault. Please, just breathe."

Nostrils still flaring, she closed her eyes fighting back the anger. A couple of minutes passed and her muscles loosened up as she calmed down. And her husband smiled at her. "That's my girl." He kissed her forehead.

The boy walked up to them. "Eww! You're gross! Get a room!"

Summer's eyes opened up and she glared at them again. The breeder growled pointing a finger at Summer. "Keep that Bitch on a leash! She's not fit to be around normal people."

It was Dillon's turn to get pissed off. Working to stay calm he spun around to face them. "Oh? What _are _normal people… huh? People that abuse animals and expect me to do the same to my wife? Not a chance you psychotic Douche bag." He got up in the porker's face. "Now, you're gonna listen to her _very_ closely. Got it?"

The breeder looked ready to prostest as he got back up dusting himself off.

"Listen to her or you'll have to deal with more than just us you got it."

The fat man growled. "I won't listen to no woman."

Dillon gave him a cocky look. "Did I mention that I've got vinjex hardware in side me? When people make me mad it's not a pretty sight."

Finally the breeder looked worried. He looked at his house and then at the black ranger. "Fine you can come with me. But the woman stays out here."

Dillon chuckled darkly. "You don't get it do you? We're a team. she comes or this will get ugly."

Finally deflated, the porky man sighed. "Fine, but you keep her next to you. Don't let the freak wander off."

Dillon smiled Summer. "Ladies first."

Summer was still bristling at the latest insult. "I still want to throw him into the wastelands...lets just get this over with."

"Mmmm…feisty. I like." Summer just rolled her eyes as they followed the man into the barn.

As they entered the wooden structure an odor that had to be manure and urine met them. Dillon looked over at his wife and noticed her looking like she wanted to throw up. He squeezed her hand and she managed to swallow the bile down and then refocused on the four white puppies that lay in the corner.

Summer immediately noticed that they looked really sick and weren't nearly as active as they should have been. And she also realized in the same moment, the absence of the mother.

_Where was she?_

"Look at them Dillon, they barely look alive!"

Dillon rounded on the man standing behind them. "What the heck man?"

The man ignored him.

Summer was in the zone. She looked at Dillon. "He won't talk to me. Ask him where the sire and mother is."

Dillon still stared at the man. "You heard the lady."

"The sire got hit by my tractor. I sold the mother first. The pups don't need her."

Summer growled. "You idiot! They need their mother. What are you feeding them?" When he didn't answer her, she stood up and faced him. "You're no breeder. If you were you would know that the puppies can't leave their mother for at least 6 weeks. And then puppy chow after wards...tell me you didn't give them cow's milk. Did you even take them to the vet for their shots!? No one will want to buy them when they look like that!"

"I don't have to answer to her!"

Dillon scratched his chin and looked at the tractor he was leaning against. "Is this the tractor you hit the sire with?"

The breeder gulped still looking angry. "Don't you dare touch it! I'll sue you!"

"Then you'll turn over all your dogs."

The farmer growled. "You and your Bitch wife can take them."

Dillon nodded looking pleased with himself. "We'll check back with you in case you get more. If you try anything else…" Dillon trailed off and cracked his knuckles before running a hand over the tractor. "It'd be a shame."

The breeder growled and got even angrier. "Take the whelps and get of my property!"

Summer growled softly, grabbed a nearby crate, and walked over to the puppies. They looked at her with sick eyes and one of them started wagging its tail at her.

That's right little guys." Summer said in a cooing voice. I'm getting you out of here."

Dillon smiled watching her as she gently picked the puppies up and put them in a blanket- lined crate.

"We'll get you to the vet...you'll be fine." Dillon's amusment turned to concern as she stopped and gasped at something she didn't see before. It was another puppy of a different breed. It was dead.

Dillon." she said in a weak voice.

He knelt down beside his wife and saw it too. "He won't do it again. We'll see to it."

"Get him…" she said in a flat voice. "It's proof of what this…he's been doing."

Dillon found a small sack and put the deceased puppy in it as Summer continued in a strained voice. "Dillon get me out of here…now. I'm going to kill him."

Nodding softly he picked up the sack and helped Summer lift the crate. As they left he turned to the breeder. "You try this again. I won't hold her back."

When they got to the car, Dillon took the crate from Summer and put them in the back seat and put the sack with the unfortunate puppy next to it. Then he climbed into the car and started the engine.

Summer didn't say another word till they pulled up in front of the animal hospital.

* * *

He looked over at Summer who was still shaking with anger. He shot her a concerned glance. He squeezed her hand. "Stay here, I'll handle this. I promise."

Dillon sighed and picked up the crate and the bag and headed into the building.

A slightly plump woman met them at the door. She had a kind face framed by blond hair. "I'm Dr. Molly. What have you brought me?"

Dillon sighed and placed it onto the exam table. He then told her everything. Dr. Molly eyed the bag weakly already knowing the answer. "Is that what I think it is?"

"This little one didn't make it. We found him when we found the others."

Dr. Molly sighed softly. Thank you for bringing it in. "I can find out what this pup died of. If it's a disease or something I'll know about it. Then I can try to save the other little ones from the same fate. Then I'll get a hold of the police...we have proof of the abuse now. Something can be done about him."

"We have one of their litter mates as our own. We got her a few days ago. She literally ran into me."

"Yes, Torque. Your friend brought her to see me. I gave him some medicated bath solution to bathe her in and some milk replacement to feed her. If I find something, I'll ask you to bring her in for further treatment."

"Thank you Doctor."

"I hate labels, call me Molly."

"Thank you Molly."

* * *

As he walked out of the building he called Scott.

_**"Scott here. Did you find the breeder?"**_

"Yeah, it was nasty."

_**"Did you find anything?"**_

Dillon quickly explained everything to his teammate. The red ranger sighed. _**"Yeah, that's a side of Summer you rarely see. Is she okay?"**_

"I'm not sure. I think she needs a nice hot shower and a night out."

_**"Hmm…mayhe I can help. What do you need?"**_

"I'm taking her on a date. We never had one and I think this is a good moment. Some alone time with me may do her some good."

"_**What do you need? Restaurant reservations? You need me to talk to my dad and get a place secured for her? Another hotel for you two? I have connections everywhere."**_

Dillon sighed. "I don't know a lot but I want her to feel at home…you can't get that at a hotel."

_**"Dillon just come out and say what you want. I can have the two of you in a house by tonight if you wanted. It's not even noon yet."**_

"Can you even do that?"

_**"Easy as pie. Give me a few minutes to call my dad. I'll see what I can do. "You still need restaurant reservations?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"I can have Jungle Karma Pizza set up a table in the back for you two. Come on back to the garage."**_

"Sounds great. We're on our way."

After ending the conversation, Dillon got back into the car. Summer was still staring straight ahead lost in her thoughts.

"Princess?"

Summer started and then looked at him. "Hey Rebel."

Dillon leaned over and pecked her lips. "You okay?"

Summer smiled sadly. "I'm fine. I just feel devastated…and then angry. Those puppies that lived have a better chance at life. But I wish I could've gotten there in time to save the one that died."

"That Jerk's out of business. And we'll make sure he never gets any ever again."

"And then that stupid jack ass talking to me like that. And then he hit me! It's a shame that he didn't die when Vinjex took over." Summer sighed and leaned her head against the headrest. "Let's just get back to the garage. I could use a shower. That barn is the most squalid place I've ever seen. It should be obliterated."

Dillon smiled and kissed her cheek before heading back to the garege.

* * *

When they got back to the garage he put the vehicle in park and then turned off the engine. "Go shower then dress nice ok?"

Summer looked at him in puzzlement. "Are you planning something Dillon?"

"My lips are sealed. You've had a rough day you need to relax."

Summer nodded as Dillon opened the door for her. Summer grinned at him I love you Rebel."

"Love you too Summer. Go on, I'll get things rolling down here." Summer grinned at him and started for the stairs.

When she was gone, Scott walked up to them.

"Is she okay?"

Dillon nodded. I think so. What did your dad say?"

Scott showed him a security card. "It's a small 2 bedroom with one bathroom." Scott said before flashing him a smile. "I was right by the way. We still get military benefits. We're classified as a special opps RPM. The question is, do you want all of your possessions moved there tonight or do you want to use what ever furnishings that come with it?"

"Does Summer have that much? I couldn't tell the last time I was in there. The lights were off."

Scott grinned in reply. "You don't...but she does."

We'll get her things in the morning. I'll just pack some of our things and be out of here."

"You mean, after you get the Fury cleaned. It smells like a barn."

"There's nothing wrong with my car."

"Dillon. Something _died _in there. I could smell it from Dr. K's office. Trust me."

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'm gonna let the guys now what's going on."

Dillon nodded and started up the stairs to his room to get packed.

He hoped their night out would help his new wife relax.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the confrontation? **

**Up next, Dillon takes Summer out on their first date ever!**

**See you then!**


	7. The Date

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is unexpected, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. This chapter is dedicated to fanficrulez, who's been waiting for this update for a very, very long time. He helped me with it and now it's finally posted. Enjoy it!**

**This chapter brings up RJ and Lily...I know its not everyone's favorite pairing, but I'm including it. I also know that in the original timeline, RPM takes place way in the future, but for this story, I'm making it about 20 or 30 years later. **

**I'm not gonna take too long since I know that you're all eager to read this. So I'm only gonna issue a lemon warning. I've not done a lemon in some time, but I hope I haven't lost my touch. *smirk***

**Read on!**

* * *

Summer turned in a circle in front of a mirror giving herself a internal critique. For the occasion, she was wearing a yellow wrap that ended at her waist,with a lower neckline then she was used to, but she was married now, and she wanted to feel sexy for Dillon.

She wasn't comfortable in a dress yet, as wearing one reminded her of what she had been. A spoiled rich kid that thought money would buy her anything...and that was the last thing she wanted to feel. Especially now, since she was a married women...however in this shirt, and these hip hugging slacks. She felt sexy.

Her hair was curled and then pulled over to one side with a simple black Barrett and her make up though minimal, was flawless. She glanced down at her finger where the wedding band rested and she smiled.

Technically, they were still on their honeymoon, though it wasn't what she dreamed about as a child. The tremors of love rocketed through her at the thought of his touch ,how even though they were both new to this...physical intimacy thing, they had both managed to bring the other over the edge.

If she was honest with herself, she couldn't hardly wait for them to take that final step...when they had sex for real. Her girly parts tingled at the thought of it.

_Maybe soon..._

"Ranger Ser...Summer." Dr. K said as she stood in the door way.

Summer turned around and looked at the other woman. "Hey Dr. K. Is Dillon waiting for me?"

The brilliant scientist shook her head. "He's still not there...but I'm here for...something else. I'm trying to understand the dynamics of ...romance...love...whatever it is."

Summer turned to her. "I'm all ears, ask away."

Dr. K paced her room as she spoke. I spent all my memorable life in Alphabet Soup. I have absolutely no idea what its all about. I barely remember anything about my parents. All I know is that they were always together. I was confused today when you and Ranger...Dillon... were...kissing. You two are physically, mentally and biology compatible for the purpose of having sexual intercourse, but he hasn't touched you...not taken your...heyman. Yet you two act like you've been married for years...like all the other hormonal couples I've ever seen. How is that possible when you've only know each other for such a short time?"

Summer paused to think over her answer. And then she sat down on the bed across from the chair that Dr. K now sat in.

"It's a very complicated situation. I love him and I know he loves me. Love itself is a mystery...a very complicated thing. Dillon gave up his bachelorhood to save me from that jerk. He played his part to the hilt and was very convincing. He saved me and I felt I owed it to him to give him myself on our honeymoon. I went into the whole thing and thought the most I could hope for was a happy life where my parents couldn't get to me and dictate my future."

"I've been raised to believe to that once I'm married, I belong to my husband and so I had to offer myself up out of obligation and allow him to take me and do with me whatever he wanted. I was fully prepared and resigned to do my duty. But when I started stripping off my gown, he held me still and told me I was free and though he wanted me...and to have...sexual intercourse with me, he wouldn't take me until I wanted it and was ready. Till we both knew each other better."

"So you didn't do anything, you just went to bed?"

Summer smiled. "No, we were both very aroused and in need of relief...to take the pressure off. So we..took care of each other another way. I don't kiss and tell, so that part is between me and Dillon...but let me assure you...when the time is right, we'll be revisiting that hotel soon enough. For now, we're just gonna let our love develop and mature."

Dr. K nodded to herself. "But how does one fall in love? How do you know when you are and who it's with?"

Summer smiled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. That's something you need to discover for yourself...it's all worth it in the end and finding out for yourself what it is, is all part of the journey. As for who it is, you'll know when you discover the one person you can't live without."

Just as Dr. K was about to ask another question Ziggy was standing in the doorway. "Hey Summer, Dillon's waiting for you. He's all spiffed up for your 1st official date!"

Summer laughed. "Did he say where we were going?"

Ziggy shook his head. "He said I can't tell you anything and to not cave in when you tried to weasel it out of me. So you're out of luck!"

The yellow ranger smiled to her self with humor in her eyes. "Okay, I know. I'll let him keep it a secret. It's more fun that way." Saying this she passed Ziggy and gave him a pointed look. She'd seen his reflection in her full length mirror, hovering just outside her door way. He'd heard the majority of the conversation too. She hoped he'd picked up her subtle hint.

Summer couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as she descended the stairs. There, at the bottom, was her husband, who stood to his feet as she walked down the stairs.

She looked at her feet as his eyes took her in.

Wow,Summer..." he trailed off unable to express his thoughts out loud. With just a glance, she'd taken his words away.

She smiled at him. "Hey Rebel." As she said this, her eyes were taking him in. He was definitely, in the words of Ziggy, 'Spiffed up.' He wore a black button down shirt and slacks and his shoes...his boots that he always wore, though they were a thousand times cleaner then she'd ever seen them.

"Hey Princess...you look beautiful...gorgeous...damn."

Summer walked towards him feeling Dr. K's eyes on them and greeted her husband with a chaste kiss. He smiled down at her and kissed her back...and then they were both blinded by a flash. They both broke apart and glared in the direction of their fellow rangers. Scott held up the camera without shame. "It's your first date! Thought we should take a picture of you before you leave."

"Yeh, so suck it up an stan still already!" Flynn said with his arms crossed.

Dillon rolled his eyes and pulled Summer closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You guys are just loving this aren't you?"

Scott grinned wide and nodded." It'll look wonderful in your bedroom...not that you'll be looking at it much..but still...ya know." he trailed off at Dillon's glare." Yeah, so just hold still and we'll be done in a few minutes."

Summer just laughed and smiled as the flashes went off. Soon enough, they were done and Dillon was leading his wife and team mate to the car. He'd gone out just after dropping her off and had it detailed and washed.

"Oh wow, Dillon. The Fury looks amazing!"

"Scott gave me some very good recommendations." Saying this he opened the door. "Your chariot, Princess."

Sharing the first of many kisses that night, he helped her into the car and then closed the door for her and then hurried to his side. Once they were both buckled in, he pealed out of the garage and heading for the diner with Summer hanging on for dear life...and laughing the whole way.

Just for that moment, shoving away the memory of the horrors she'd been witness to.

They finally pulled up into the parking lot and Summer finally looked up at the small neon sign.

"Jungle Karma Pizza. I've never heard of it."

"Ziggy knows the owner...RJ. He got us a private table in the back reserved for us. Now come on."

They were greeted warmly by the hostess. An older woman in her early 40's with short blond hair secured by a elaborate barrette. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. You're Dillon and Summer...Roebuck?"

Dillon grinned. "Yeah. We had a table reserved for us."

She nodded at them and smiled softly. "I'm Lily. RJ is my husband...he'll be out in a moment to get your order. Follow me."

They were led into the back of the room away from the other tables and booths. This part of the room had been reserved for them. It had some candles on the table that was covered by a tablecloth. Once they were seated, she got their drink orders and then left them to talk.

Summer had gotten quiet and Dillon noticed. He took her hand in his. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I took all my frustration out on the shower wall. They may have to replace some of the tiles."

Dillon chuckled. "I'm sure it won't take much to replace them. I am sorry that you had to go through all that today."

His wife put her hand on his. "It wasn't you're fault. I should be thanking you for holding me back. I almost committed murder today. " She watched as her husband kissed her knuckles.

"It's okay...honestly, seeing you today...like you were. It was pretty hot. But we can save this talk for another time...when we're alone. Now, not one more word about that...guy. I'd rather concentrate on us. RJ's on his way over here to get our order. If you're still hungry, that is."

Summer grinned as her stomach growled. "Yeah, I worked up an apatite being a hero."

"That's music to my ears." The waiter said as he pulled out his notebook. "My name's RJ and I'm personally in charge of your pizza tonight. So, what can I get for you newly-weds?"

Dillon smiled at the older gentleman. He looked to be in his forties yet he still had that same youthful exuberance as his wife. His hair was a little gray at the temples but that was the only sign that he was older. He liked the man instantly.

"What's the house special?"

"For as long as I've had the business, it's always been the Thrilla Gorilla pizza. Still the house favorite after all these years. I never get tired of it...or making it."

Dillon smiled over at his wife. "Sounds good, What do you think, Princess?"

Summer's brow furrowed slightly. "I've never had it before...but I'd like to try it."

RJ grabbed his chest and feigned heart failure. "You've never tried my famous Thrilla Gorilla Pizza? You poor girl. I'll get it started right away."

"Thanks RJ." Dillon said and chuckled when the owner swept them a bow and then walked away. Once they were alone again, Summer spoke again. "I like him...he's cool."

"He is...and I liked his tattoo. There's something really primal about it."

Summer's brow furrowed again. "He had a tattoo? I didn't see it."

"It's on his forearm."

"What did it look like?"

"Clawmarks."

"And were you looking to get one too? "

"Nah, why do you ask?"

Oh, I always like the look of one...especially to the bad boys. I even thought of getting one, but my parents forbid it. Didn't want it marring my skin, as if it would keep me from marrying one day. Not that they were even around. I could have gotten a piercing and they never would have known. For all the time that they spent with me."

Dillon flinched at the sarcastic tone she was using. "Well, if you wanted to get one, I see nothing wrong with it. I don't see how getting one would interfere with our duties. We could get one tomorrow if you wanted to."

Summer smiled at him. "Tomorrow? Really?"

Dillon grinned and kissed her cheek. "Tonight's about us...and I'm not letting you out of my arms once we get home. Or our bedroom."

Summer smiled at him and kissed him back...then she laughed as Dillon pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. "I lied before, you _do_ look good in yellow."

They stayed quiet a little longer exchanging sweet kisses and talking in hushed tones until RJ came back with the pizza.

"Here ya go, One large Thrilla Gorilla Pizza...on the house."

Dillon looked ready to argue with him, but Summer had taken a bite of the pizza and let loose a soft moan and closed her eyes. Dillon groaned as his body reacted. He shifted just a little to hide his arousal. He looked at Summer. "It's that good?"

At his words, Summer realized what had just happened and blushed taking a sip of her drink. Though embarrassed she fearlessly looked at Dillon and then at RJ. "It was delicious. I wish we'd found this place sooner."

Dillon smiled at her and took a bite of it himself. "Mmmm. You're right. Remind me to thank Ziggy for telling me about this place. We're definitely taking some of this home with us."

RJ looked thrilled. "That is about the highest compliment that anyone has ever payed me. I'll be back in a little bit to check on you guys. Bon Apitite!" Then he walked away to give them some privacy.

* * *

After dinner they collected the leftover pizza in a box and left the restaurant. It wasn't until they pulled out of the parking lot that Summer realized they were going in the opposite direction of the garage.

"Um Dillon, Home's _that_ way.

Dillon gently squeezed Summer's hand. "Not anymore."

"What are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling me?

"Its a surprise. Just leave it at that."

"If you say so." They were both quiet for several minutes and then the 'base section' of the domed city was in front of them.

"Wait Dillon, what are we doing on base...in the military housing?" She looked over but Dillon was looking strait ahead with a smile on his face. He didn't say anything...instead he pulled into the driveway of a small house...and then applied the emergency break and turned off the engine.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." he said as he opened her door for her. They both were quiet as they walked up to the door and unlocked it...then she squealed when he scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

"Dillon, home's at the garage and what about Torque?"

"She's with the others back in our old quarters. Flynn's bringing her over tomorrow morning."

"Wait, does that mean..."

Dillon kissed her soundly and then pulled back smiling at her. That's when it dawned on her.

"This is ours isn't it?"

Dillon smiled at her. "Scott got his dad to arrange this for us. It's fully furnished and tomorrow we can go shopping to stock the kitchen. While we were at the restaurant Scott brought over the duffel bags with our toiletries and a change of clothes. We can go back tomorrow for the rest of our clothes.

Summer felt overwhelmed. "Tomorrow..."

Dillon gently kissed her again. "Providing a place for us to live is my job as your husband...taking care of you is also my job...and I plan to do that tonight in all the ways it matters. You won't have to lift a finger. I'm going to carry you up the stairs, and then put the box away. And then we can continue where we left off at the hotel. Okay?"

Summer kissed him back all the while wrapping her arms around her. "You're gonna have to put me down eventually, you're gonna tire out soon."

Dillon gave her a pouting look. "Do I have to?"

Summer kissed him. "I guess not. Just take me to our room. If you drop me, you'll be in trouble."

Dillon grinned at her again and then carried her up to their master bedroom. It was a spacious room and already furnished with a queen sized bed. The sheets weren't very fancy...just plain white sheets and two pillows. The comforter wasn't much to look at either, but neither of them were complaining. The house was theirs for as long as they wanted to live in the city.

But again, neither of them were thinking about that at the moment. Instead, Dillon walked over to the bed and gently settled her in the middle of the bed. Then he stepped back and admired his wife.

Summer was watching him with curiosity...wondering what he would do.

They both admired each other for several more moment...and then Summer noticed a 'growing' problem with her husband. She gave him a small smile and what she hoped was a 'come hither' look. "What do you say we test this bed out? When we're not fighting Vinjix, we'll be spending a lot of time here."

Dillon grinned at her and then took off his own shoes and then gave her a mischievous look. And slowly, very slowly he stripped down to his boxers...taking his time with each article of clothing. He grinned when Summer shifted on the bed. He chuckled when she licked her lips, never once taking her eyes off him.

When he was done, he took time to take her shoes and socks of her and then climbed onto the bed, leaning into her and pressing another kiss to her lips. Summer felt something snap inside her and she kissed him back with wild abandon.

Her husband inhaled sharply but didn't have the strength to stop her. He only pressed her to the bed and kissed her back, giving as good as he got. She moaned feeling his arousal through his boxers and whimpered.

Dillon pulled back. "Its okay if your not ready for this. I don't expect anything from you tonight...but I can't seem to keep my hands off you. Hearing you enjoy that pizza tonight...stirred me up. I want to be the one to make you moan like that again."

Summer eyed him. "Is that another part of your job?"

Dillon grinned at her as he gently stroked her face. "No. That's a pleasure...I refuse to take care of my own...problem until after you're thoroughly satisfied...whatever that turns out to be."

Summer nodded and then looked him over. "I want that too. I don't feel ready to...give myself over to you yet...but I've been watching you adjust yourself all evening. I loved hearing you...make those sounds you did in the shower. I loved the way you held me...after you were done. I want more of that...but there's something else I wanted to do.

Dillon kissed her softly again and that led to another round of making out. The whole time, Summer inched more and more into his lap. At the same time, Dillon slowly inched backwards till he was leaning against the headboard. When they broke apart, he took a deep breath feeling Summer's weight on him. He could feel and smell her own arousal as she moved against him.

"Mmm...Dillon. That feels incredible."

He caressed her cheek, pulled her hair to one side, and then he gently kissed the side of her neck, just below her ear.

"It feels good to me too. Keep rocking back and forth..the friction will be a big help to you...to both of us. Don't try to be quiet...I want to hear you moan...just like earlier."

Summer looked at him with wide eyes as he gave her an encouraging look. When she hesitated he slowly massaged her backside and then pulled her towards him...and she gasped at the feeling...giving her husband who sported darker eyes a look of astonishment.

He grinned at her. "Just imagine how it will feel without your pants on...you should lose the shirt while your at it."

Summer looked down at herself and then at Dillon.

Slowly she got off the bed and took her clothes of leaving only her black bikini underwear and matching bra. She looked back at Dillon...his eyes had taken on a darker shade then before and he was now adjusting himself.

_I did that to him. S_he realized. Could she make him lose it...like before in the shower?

There was only one way to find out. Carefully she climbed back on the bed and straddled his lap again. Immediately Dillon's hands were on her hips..his eyes were on her chest and then slowly glanced into her eyes.

"Press into me...I want to feel your heat..and then rock your hips. Go slow, I want to feel everything. I want to see you cum on my lap...

"What if I can't?"

"I'll make sure you do. Just ride me, Princess. I want to see and feel everything. Use the headboard for leverage."

When she slowly pulled herself across him, he growled softly. She kept doing it to him.. Each pass of her sweet heat made him harder and harder. Minutes later he was almost to the edge...she kept her eyes closed and pressed on him hard But she didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

His hands left her hips and then gently took her bra off. Summers eyes flew open and watched as he gently kissed her breasts and then licked her hardened peaks.

"Dillon!"

He looked into her eyes. "Keep riding me...I won't last much longer and I want you to cum before I do. Keep going." Then he gently licked her again before taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently on her.

Her hips bucked and he kept it up...and then she gasped in surprise as he inserted two fingers in between her slick folds and rubbed her clit. She bucked against his hand again and he kept at it. Something woke up inside her and she cried out rubbing against him harder and pressing against him, riding him with wild abandon.

"Summer!" He gasped. "Ride me harder! Come for me! Scream my name...I'm not cumming until you do. Let go Beautiful!

He thrust his hips up at her and she grasped the bed board harder and let go...moments later she gasped and cried out his name loudly...Dillon let himself go and came harder then even he expected. Who knew just watching his wife orgasm could have such an effect on him?

When at at last they both came down from their high, Summer slumped against him and he closed his eyes as he held her close to him and stroked her back.

Both were quiet for a while...panting hard from their exertion.

"Dil...Dillon...I...mmmm."

He chuckled. "That was amazing...the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait for more." he chuckled as her eyes drooped and she yawned. He gently pulled her off his lap and tucked her under the covers. "I'm gonna go clean up and then secure the house. I'll be right back."

But Summer was already asleep. He kissed her forhead and then headed for the bathroom. He walked over to the far wall where the matching duffle bags were and pulled out his extra set of underwear and his sleep pants. They'd definitely be trying out their washer and dryer the next day.

With his dirty clothes in the corner, he cleaned himself up and then with his sleep pants on he walked down the stairs and made sure the front and back door were locked up tight and checked the deadbolts and sure that his house was secure, he shut of the lights and headed back to their bedroom.

He stopped short seeing his beautiful wife of two days laying in their bed. She was even more beautiful then when she had her clothes on.

With a smile, he shut off their lights and crawled into bed and smiled when Summer curled up next to him and sighed in contentment. Dillon kissed her forehead again and wrapped hisarms aroudn her.

He was asleep soon after.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts now? Leave me a review!**


End file.
